1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a coupling structure for an air guide of a front-end module, and more particularly to a coupling structure for an air guide, which enables the air guide to be coupled to a front-end module of a front body frame of an automotive vehicle with reduced element cost and shortened assembly time, resulting in improved assembly productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automotive vehicle body is frontwardly provided with a front-end module, and into the front-end module is rearwardly integrated a cooling system, including a radiator. Upon traveling or parking an automotive vehicle, in order to assure that inlet air flowing through a front bumper is sufficiently supplied to the cooling system, the front-end module is provided with plate-shaped air guides.
Conventionally, the air guides are bolted to the front-end module, but this results in a disadvantageous increase in element cost and complications to the assembly process.